Mermaid Story
by lolita6othic
Summary: One shot story, yosuke x seta .. di mana seta menjadi mermaid.. kisah yang di mulai ... berawal dari seta jatuh hati ke naoto .. tapi .. kok jadi yosuke ?*L6-author from bleach*


Mermaid Story

disclaimer : persona 4 not mine, kalo pnya ku sih udah ku buat naoto jadi cewe kuma jadi cewe dan seta ga pergi ..

ide dari hatsune miku mix .. chapter mermaid mix ..

ehehehehe ...

smentara L6 hiatus bkin fanfic bleach ^^

bikin fanfic p4 deh .. hehehehe ..

well lets start ....

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Di dasar dasar laut hiduplah kerajaan para duyung,**

"NANAKO !? SETA !?" Raja memanggil kedua putrinya (seta jadi cewe)

"Ada apa ayahanda ?" Nanako muncul tapi seta belum

"Seta mana ?" Tanya Raja yang bernama Dojima

"kakak ? dia sama kuma"Nana chan tersenyum XD (nana chan nana chan)

**Di dasar laut yang ga jelas ada di mana ..**

"Sensei .. balik yuu .. atut di sini ... kuma" Kuma ketakutan denger suara petir dri dasar laut, kuma ikan kembung yang gendut ..

Tiba tiba ada cowo (hmmmm ...) jatuh dri atas langit .. dengan memakai pakaian bak pangeran (bak ? yang di kamar mandi ... beuh .. yang ga ngerti bak apaan jangan nanya)

Saat itu juga seta berenang menyelamatkan pangeran itu dan membawanya ke tepi pantai ..

"Smoga dia cepet sadar .. kuma .." Kuma memandangi pangeran itu

"Apa kita tunggu dia sadar aja ya ?" Tanya seta yang kayanya suka ma pangeran ntu

"EH ADA IKAN RAKSASA!!" ada suara dri belakang batu yang gede

"MAMPUS!! CEPET BALIK KE LAUT!!" seta menarik kuma ke dasar laut

"Tadi kayanya liat ikan gede di sini .." Tanya putri berambut oren

"Kakak matanya katarak kali .. wong cuma ada cowo ngegeletak di sini" kata pangeran berkuncir dua (loh ?)

"eh kasian ni .. ayo kita bawa pulang" ucap putri berambut abu sengan wajah memerah

lalu mereka membawa pangeran itu ke istana mereka..

"Gimana dong sensei ? kita harus gimana kuma .." Seta langsung pergi ke rumah penyihir ..

**Di rumah penyihir **

"Selamat datang di rumah penyihir Adachi, ada barang barang sihir makanan sihir dan juga peralatan sihir semua lengkap 1 set di jual dengan harga murah 300 ribu ajah .." ini salesman apa penyihir ..

"permisi ... bukan mau beli tapi mau minta tolong" Seta ngeliat adachi udah ngeluarin isi raknya

"tolong ? ga ada yang gratis di dasar laut .. semuanya MUAHAL" adachi masukin semua barang" nya ke raknya

"tapi ... kalo ga punya duit .." Seta aja bingung mau ngantongin duit di mana

"yaudah tuker ma suara lo aja .. gimana ? emang lo mau apa sih ?" adachi baru inget.. dia mau di minta tolongin apa

"ubah gue jadi manusia ..." Seta ngejawab

"Oh itu sih kecil .. sini gue ubah .. pumpkin pumpkin change ..." seta di kerumunin asep (ini mantra blaire di soul eater) tiba tiba seta berubah jadi kucing ..

"maap ue salah mantra .. pirikaprirara poporina peperuto . berubahlah jadi manusia" seta berubah jadi manusia (ini mantra "doremi dari ojamajo doremi)

seta bkin plang 'makasih'

lalu ia berenang ke pesisir pantai .. sebelum nyampe pantai dia udah keabisan napas dan dia pingsan ..

**Di Kerajaan ..**

"Kanji ?" kanji bengong ngeliatin tuh pangeran

"Kanji ?" kali ini giliran pangeran berambut hitam yang memanggil, pangeran yang ga ke pantai

"Kanji ?" Dan kali ini pangeran berambut pendek ..

"Rise Chop!!" Rise memukul kepala Kanji dengan buku yang ada di meja ..(parody dari maka chop)

"Kurang ajar lo .. Gue lagi ngeliatin ..." Tiba tiba muka kanji memerah ..

"Nih siapa sih ? nyulik dari mana lo bertiga ?" Tanya pangeran berambut pendek

"Emang Rise ada tampang penculik .." Ucap pangeran berkuncir

"ga ada" jawab pangeran berambut item

"Emang gue ada tampang penculik" Kata putri berambut oren

"yosuke sih ga ada .." Kata pangeran berambut item

"kalo gue ?" Tanya kanji

"ehmmmm .. dari segi mana pun .. mau di liat dari ujung monas ato menara eiffel ... mau pake teropong terbalik pun .. udah keliatan banget lo tuh penculik" pangeran berambut pendek yang ngejudge

"Gila lo .. gue masih punya hati, gue juga manusia .. slanker bro .." Kanji nunjukin tangan metalnya

"eh mulai sadar tuh" kata yosuke .. si kanji di kacangin ..

"ng ... di mana ni ?" Pangeran celingukan

"siapa lo ?" Tanya pangeran berambut pendek to the point

"gue ? naoto ....kok gue bisa ada di sini ?" Tanya naoto

"lo diculik ma tuh orang" pangeran berambut pendek nunjuk ke kanji

"gue bukan penculik .. gue slanker .. salah .. maksud gue .. gue ga nyulik" Kanji malingin muka

"Kalian sapa ?" Tanya Naoto

"Perkenalkan .. Rise .." Pangeran berkuncir tersenyum

"Nama ku .. Yukiko" Pangeran berambut item salam dengan formal

"Gue .. Chie .." Pangeran berambut pendek tersenyum

"Kalo gue Yosuke .." jawab putri berambut oren

"nama ku .. kanji .. aku .. anak terakhir .."Kata kanji

"Woi kan! lo salah makan apa kemaren ? jgan jgan makanan kucing juga lo embat, ngomong pake aku segala .." yang lain bingung cuma rise yang tersenyum

"gue butuh minum .." Naoto minta minum

"Sini biar akyu ambilin" Kata kanji

"Woi .. kan .. makanan apa lagi lo .. jgan jgan makanan burung lo embat lagi .." chie ngerasa aneh

"lah katanya ga boleh pake aku .. gmana seh ..." kanji ngambil minum buat naoto

"terserah lo lah .. gue mau ke pantai bete .." Chie pergi

"Rise ikut ..." Rise dan Yukiko pergi ke pantai

**Di pantai**

"eh ada orang tuh .." Chie nunjuk ke arah cowo yang ngegeletak

"ayo tolongin .." Yukiko nyamperin ..

"eh dia sadar .." ternyata ntu seta ,. seta mulai sadar .. seta mau ngomong tapi ga bisa

'gue di mana .. loh kok gue jadi cowo .. gue kan cewe.. gue di kerjain ama tuh penyihir' seta cuma bisa memandang ketiga pangeran ntu, dan tiba-tiba ketiga pangeran itu ngeblush

"kayanya ga bisa ngomong .." rise ngeliat sedih

"ayo kita bawa ke istana" pangeran yukiko membawa seta ke pantai

**Di Istana**

"gila lo .. lo bilang gue penculik .. ternyata lo sendiri yang penculik" Kanji ngeliat chie bawa seta

"apa sih lo ? emang gue ada tampang .." Chie kesel

"lah gue juga di gituin tadi .. sakit .. sakit ..." kanji nangis

"lah .. lo sih emang ada tampang .." Chie ga mau kalah ..

"eh tuh cowo bisu ya ?" Tanya Yosuke tiba-tiba

"iya ... kayanya .." Chie ngejawab

"Ga tau kenapa kok pas liat dia gue ngerasa beda ya .." Yosuke curhat

"iya gue jga .." Chie ngaku

"ah .. lo berdua aneh .." Kanji pergi ..

Mereka berdua tinggal di istana itu untuk beberapa hari ..

"eh .. gue besok ultah loh .." kanji nyebarin pengumuman ke kakanya

"lah .. gue berharap gue ga inget .." Chie mau kabur, tapi keburu di tarik kanji

"nah sebagai gantinya gue pengen di adain pesta dansa itu aja kadonya .." Kanji ngomong dengan bangga

"kok minta sih ?" Rise kesel

"Ga boleh .. akyu kan ulang tahun ... kok kamyu ga mau buat aku seneng" kanji ngomong dengan suara manja

"....." Yosuke memandang kanji

"ayo dong .. kamyu kamyu .. aduh aduh .." (kok kaya mau nyanyi lagu the sister)

"iya deh terserah lo .." chie nyerah ..

"ada pesta dansa ya .." kanji nunduk malu

"wah wah wah ... naoto kun ......" rise memanggil naoto

"ya ?" naoto bingung ..

"besok kita dansa berdua yuu .. " Rise ngajak naoto

"loh ? emang boleh ?" Mereka cowo ma cowo sih

"RI..SE...KU..JI..KA..WA..."kanji muncul di blakang rise ..

"TOLONG .. GUE MAU DI BUNUH TOLONG" rise teriak teriak

"Diem .. MANA GOLOK ??" kanji naik darah

"eits .. berani bunuh rise ?" rise nantang

"?" kanji bingung

"gue bilangin ke naoto nih .." rise tersenyum licik

"WHAT ?? DARI MANA LO TAU .. GUE .." wajah kanji memerah ..

"kanji kenapa ?" Tanya yukiko bingung

"oh itu .. tau ga sih .. dia tuh .." rise udah siap-siap mau ngegosip

"SHUT UP!! dari pada suka sesama cowo" muka kanji merah banget, tapi giliran rise yang merah mukanya, seta bingung

"ngeledek gue ?" Ternyata ga cuma rise yang kesindir ..

"duh ... chie .. ampun ..." Kanji kabur, seta tertawa

**Besoknya ..**

"ehmmmmm ....................." Kanji duduk di sebelah naoto

"ada apa ?" Tanya naoto

"ehmmmm ....." kanji cuma mikir

"katanya dia mau dansa ma lo" rise yang jawab, kanji langsung ngeblush

"dansa .. yaudah kenapa ngga .." Naoto ma kanji dansa .. kanji mukanya udah kaya tomat rebus

"nah .. nama mu seta kan ? pernah di tulis di kertas .. mau dansa ga ..." yukiko memerah

'lah .. emang cowo ama cowo boleh dansa gitu ...' tapi seta cuma ngangguk

"ga .. seta ma gue .." rise narik seta

"GA GA GA .. " chie narik seta

"apaan sih lo bertiga .. cowo dansa ma cewe ... dia dansa ma GUE" Yosuke yang jadi pemenangnya mereka dansa ..

"ehmmm ..." yosuke menunduk .. seta senyum ..

yosuke ngeblush ...

Tiba-tiba datang cewe berambut pirang memakai gaun biru ..

"ahh ... sensei .." Ternyata kuma .. ia ngeliat seta ..

"manisnya ........" Rise nyamperin, yukiko dan chie juga

"Siapa namamu ? kok ga pernah liat ya .." Tanya yukiko

"kuma ........"kuma tetep ngeliatin seta

"sensei ..... adachi salah mantra .." kuma menatap sedih seta

"sensei ? ni kenalan nya seta ?" Tanya rise, seta ngangguk

"nana chan dan dojima sama khawatir .." kuma ngasih tau seta, seta cuma bisa natep kuma ..

**ding dong ding dong**

"ah udah jam sgini .. harus pulang .. sensei ... besok dojima sama akan menjemputmu ..." kuma menatap seta

"siapa lo ?" Tanya kanji telat

"aku harus pergi .." kuma berlari

"ah ... " sepatunya copot

"woi .. ni parody little mermaid bukan Cinderella" kanji ngelempar tuh sepatu

"kayanya lo harus pulang deh besok .." chie ngeliat seta sedih, seta hanya tersenyum

"gue juga .. gue harus kembali ke kerajaan .." Naoto ikut ngomong ..

Seta mikir ... dia kesini untuk naoto, tapi kenapa .. kenapa .............

**Besoknya Seta ke pantai, yang lain maksa ikut ..**

"dijemput di mana ?' Tanya chie .. tiba-tiba dari dasar laut muncul para duyung dan ada rajanya

"sudah waktunya pulang seta .." Dojima mengyunkan spatulanya .. seta kembali jadi putri duyung rambutnya berurai panjang sekarang dia bisa ngomong ..

"semuanya selamat tinggal .. aku senang sama kalian .. yosuke .." seta memandang yosuke

"walaupun lo cewe .. gue tetep suka ma lo" Yosuke nge blush, seta tersenyum dan kembali ke laut..

~**Fin~**

**eits tunggu ...**

"gila lo yos .. lo pake susuk apa ?" Tanya chie

"pada hal gue juga suka seta " rise nangis

"sama!!" chie dan yukiko bareng

"emang lo bertiga juga pke ?" jawab yosuke

"gue ? susuk sate .." ucap chie bangga

"gila lo ... daging kan mahal .. hebat banget .." yosuke kaget

"kalo rise sih susuk sapi ... abisnya dari pada susuk kuda liar .. ga enak" rise ga mau kalah

"kuda liar ? wow .. kenapa ngga .." yosuke kagum

"aku sih yang standar aja .. susuk konde .." yukiko merendah

"tapi tetep aja lo yang menang yos.. lo pake apa ?" Tanya chie

"gue ? susuk jelangkung .. gila! gue 7 hari 7 malem di gentayangin hantu jeruk bali .. gue ampe ga bisa tidur .. ternyata ada hasilnya juga" yosuke bangga

"lain kali kita harus pake susuk yang lebih ampuh" chie yukiko rise semangat

"eh eh eh .." kanji ikutan

"lo juga kan ?" (nama panggilan nya kanji.. kan) Tanya chie

"iya ... gue juga .. kemaren gue makan apel susuk .." kanji bangga

"itu mah busuk bego .." chie mukul kepala kanji ..

**~the end~**

_**LOLITA6OTHILOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Maap maap .. aku emang bertaut di fanfic humor sih .. susah jadinya bikin yang romantis .. hmmmm ...

ni di .. fanfic ni

seta - cewe - cowo

kanji - cewe

yosuke - cewe

naoto - cowo

yukiko - cowo

rise - cowo

chie - cowo

biar ga pusing ,,

gmana ? ini fanfic pertama ku di p4 .. well..

kalo di bleach dah banyak .. mungkin malah terkenal (timpuk)

ahahaha kangen ma author di bleach .. well .. hiatus smentara waktu di bleach ..

Kanji : balik aja lo ke bleach

L6 : hyaaaaa~ apa salahku

Kanji : lo kan betah di bleach, ngapain ke sini

L6 : aku juga betah di sini ..

Yukiko : L6~(lari slow motion)

L6 : yu.. ki.. ko ..(lari lebay terus meluk)

Kanji : oh ya baru inget lo kan bertaut di yuri, ngapain lo bikin fanfic yaoi ?

Chie : kenapa gue ga ma seta aja sih ?

L6 : awalnya sih niatnya .. kalo ga aku ma seta .. ya ama naoto ..

Chie Kanji : WHAT ??

Yosuke : tapi kan seta ma gue .. gmana sih .. lo yang bikin ..

Kanji : jangan bilang lo ama naoto ?

L6 : well .. apa salah nya kalo aku ma naoto ? toh emang aku ai shoujo (bunuh)

Rise : kenapa L6 ga ma rise ?

L6 : ....... pngennya sih .. tapi ntar jadi harem

Yosuke : eh .. lo niat bikin fanfic romance apa fanfic yuri sih ..

Seta : kenapa harus ma yosuke ?

L6 : aku sih pengennya ma kamu set ..

Seta : ... lo kira nama gue setan ..

Naoto : udah udah .. tutup nih fanfic ..

Kuma : tapi .. aku muncul nya dikit ..

L6 : oh ya aku ma naoto aja ... dan ma kuma ver. alice

Kanji : NAOTO ? Lo ama tuh beruang aja

Kuma : L6 mo sama kuma ?

L6 : ...... yukiko aja deh ..

Yukiko : HEEEEE ... aku ? aku suka seta

Seta : .... nembak ni ?

Rise : ga boleh ... yang jadi pacar seta cuma aku ...

Seta : kok jadi pada nembak ..

Chie : ehhhhh ..... gue juga

Seta : ....

Naoto : aku .... jga ...

Kanji : (lari siap siap ngambil tali buat bunuh diri)

yosuke : (lari siap siap terjun dari lantai 13)

Seta : loh ? kok yosuke ikutan bunuh diri .. kanji bunuh diri sih ga apa apa

Kanji : Lo pda ga mau nolongin gue ? kejam banget .. (kanji nangis)

L6 : maklum lah .. yosuke kan suka seta .. sma seperti aku .. XD

Seta : ...

L6 : jadi ... set .. lo pilih sapa ?

Seta : lo kira gue setan .. manggil nya set set ... gue pilih .. lo aja deh Lolita ..

L6 : kyaaaaa~ thank you .. I love you (girls plus yosuke evil eyes, ngejar L6 mau di gorok) semuanya sampe di sini dulu saya mau di bunuh soalnya ..

Kanji : kenapa ga ada yang mau nolong akyu .. hiks ...

_**Lolita6othic ^^**_


End file.
